


Nina and the Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Ballroom Dancing, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fluff, Gen, Graffiti Pete is gay, Kevin is actually a good dad, Lesbians, Romance, Slow Romance, Some angst, Sonny is gay, a fairly decent amount of gay actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once Upon a Time in a Kingdom far far away (clique I know) There was a handsome young prince set to take the throne as the last survivor in the royal bloodline. The prince was rather vain and did not truly care for his people and was cursed by a travelling witch. Only a fair maiden could break the curse by learning to love the prince but then againWho could ever learn to love a Beast??
Relationships: Benny & Nina Rosario, Benny/Nina Rosario, Camila Rosario/Kevin Rosario, Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Graffiti Pete/Sonny, Jose/Julio (In the Heights), Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> layaisdaboss came up with the title for this one too so please go like their fics they're amazing

"Your Majesty, the party has already started and many important guests are asking where you are. Dukes and Nobles from all over the Kingdom has come to ask about what you will do as king for the people" The Prince's personal butler, Usnavi said. Usnavi had a bad habit of always checking a small pocket watch that drove the Prince insane "Usnavi relax, tell them all I will be ready in a moment" The prince Benny said. "Your Majesty the people are getting impatient, they need to see you know" Usnavi pressed but Benny just held up a finger to quiet him "I am the future king and they will wait for me. Where is Daniela, I'm not proper and she's not here" Benny snapped and Usnavi sighed "Out greeting the guests with the rest of the staff I presume" he said and Benny stood up "Well find her and bring her back here or tell the Dukes and Nobles that I will be seeing no one!!" The prince yelled and Usnavi timidly bowed his head before rushing off

"What did he do this time??" The castle's maître d' Pete asked, leaning in the doorway to the Prince's private chambers. Benny sighed and looked at himself in the mirror before turning to Pete "He's been letting the staff gallivant in the great hall when I didn't release them from their duties as the staff of MY castle" Benny said and Pete snickered to himself "Usnavi is losing his touch, but I've always been on my A game" he said and Benny sighed "Yes yes, as much as the staff may despise you you are one of my most trusted members, but don't think that give you any slack" the Prince said and Pete saluted his boss "Yes your highness" He said before a tall women who's heels clicked on the tile stormed into the chamber "Dios mio my young Prince why did you not finish dressing yourself, you are not a child" Benny's hairdresser Daniela snapped as she sat the prince down in front of his vanity mirror, her large dress making it slightly more difficult for her to work 

"Did I release you from your duties??" The Prince asked and Daniela sighed "No your Majesty" she said before grumbling to herself in a language that Benny did not know. He hated that his servants knew something he didn't but no matter how hard he tried he just could not pick up this odd language. "What is he doing here?? Slacking?? Go back to the kitchens" Daniela said before shooing away Pete with a brush. Only Benny's hairdresser could be so threatening with a common vanity item. "There, now for the love of our kingdom por favor can you go into the grand hall now??" Daniela asked as she stepped back and let the prince put on his crown. He looked into his eyes in the mirror and sighed contently before smirking lightly "Of course, go tell Usnavi to announce my prescience" he said and Daniela gave a quick curtsy before hurrying off down the hall

Benny allowed himself a few more moments alone in his private chambers, fine tuning his outfit adorned with the finest jewels and sowed with the best materials the kingdom had to offer. He knew his lovely outfit would surely get ruined when he took back a few outstanding maiden who surely came to the party but he didn't care. He'd just have another one made, after all, a King deserved to the best that his Kingdom had to offer. Benny practiced flashing his award winning smile into the mirror before he heard the trumpets blasting and Usnavi begin his long introduction speech. Benny made one final adjustment to his crown before strolling down the large hallways on his way to the scene of the party

As soon as he entered the party all eyes were on The Prince as he descended the grand staircase, flashing smiles at the beautiful maidens and giving curt professional nods to the officials. Once his heel hit the bottom of the stairs the band erupted into a beautiful waltz and suddenly the dance floor was flooded with maidens vying for a chance to dance with Benny. The Prince may have not been much of a dancer himself but he made sure no one was to ever speak of it. Instead of commencing in formal dances the Prince ordered his dances to be more fluid and less complicated, just making his way through the crowd of women, sparing small spins and moments with whoever he thought was the fairest

As Benny made his way through the dance floor and onto his throne the great doors burst open, blowing in a gush of harsh wind that blew out many of the small candles. The musicians stopped playing their music and the happy chattering and dancing stopped as all eyes turned towards the figure standing in the doorway. "How dare you burst into my castle on tonight of all nights!!" Benny yelled "How did you even make it past the guards?!" The cloaked figure stepped forward and lowered her hood to reveal the face of an elderly woman which only served to make the Prince sneer "Your highness, I'm looking for shelter from the coming storm, please may I stay at your castle??" the woman asked and the Prince just laughed before gesturing for the gathered crowd to do the same

"You think I'd let a hag like you stay in my castle?!" Benny laughed "You must be as foolish as you are old and decrepit, begone before I have you throw out!!" he threatened but the woman did not budge "Your highness please, I beg of you" she said before reaching into her cloak and drawing out a lush red rose "I have this to offer for my stay" she said and Benny was nearly crying with laughter "That?! A measly rose?! There are hundreds more just as beautiful in my gardens, be gone and never show your face in my castle again!!" he cried

Without warning a large crack of lightning and booming thunder made the party guests jump as a violent rush of wind tore through the doors and blasted away the fine decor and extinguished the rest of the candles. The mysterious woman dropped her cloak to reveal a glowing form too bright for the eyes to handle and the guests who hadn't been knocked over were forced to look away "I have given you your last warning young Prince Benjamin" the woman boomed and Benny fell to his knees "Please, whoever you are, do not hurt me, y-you can stay!!" He stammered but the woman had had enough. "Your begging does nothing for I have already seen that your heart is black and icy. Until you learn to love, and to be loved, you and the rest of your staff shall be cursed" the woman commanded before pointing a finger at the young Prince who cried out in pain and horror as he felt himself painfully begin to shift forms

The guests watched in horror as Benny morphed in front of their eyes into the form of a hideous and monstrous beast who let out a mighty roar, scaring all but the castle staff. The mysterious woman turned to the gathered staff whose eyes were all fixated on their beloved Prince who was writhing on the floor and screaming in pain and anguish. "You must teach the Prince to fix his mistakes. Help him to be loved. I know he has wronged you, but I can see your love for the young man" The woman said as the staff drew their loved ones into their arms. terrified for their fate but ready to help their prince break this curse. The woman spread her arms wide and enveloped the castle in a blinding glow before disappearing in a flash, leaving behind the rose she'd offered to the Prince

Anyone who looked into the doors of the once magnificent castle would see a horrendous Beast slumped over surrounded by various household objects, cradling the now glowing rose as if it were some sort of holy item. The curse had been set, and the castle remained forgotten in darkness for many years to come, leaving the inhabitants of the castle in despair. It appeared they would all be doomed to remain in their new forms for all eternity, but little did they know, a young woman in a nearby town would soon venture across their lonely castle, bringing with her that last chance that the Prince Benny so desperately needed


	2. Little Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young protagonist Nina Rosario ventures into her small town on a day like any other

Dawn was just breaking on the small town of Washington Heights and Nina Rosario was just leaving her cottage where she lived with her father Kevin. Most of the town thought the two were crazy, especially after the mother of the household had mysteriously disappeared years ago, but the two didn't mind the rumors. Nina was unlike any other girl in the village who were content to just marry the first man that asked for their hand and leave a meek life as a simple housewife. She had her own ideas and ambitions, a plan for her own life and a craving for knowledge. Sure it often got her into trouble but Nina didn't care, she was happy with her way of life and she wasn't about to let anyone stop her

Nina strolled into town with her head high as the sleepy little village woke up to begin the day like any other day in the heights. Neighbors said hello to each other, the mercado was already bustling with sales and people, and the smell of freshly baked bread was already wafting through the cobblestone streets "Buenos dias Nina!!" the baker called and Nina smiled as she tucked her book into her basket and stepped off of the path to cheerfully greet the baker "Buenos Dias Señor" she chirped happily and the baker chuckled before Nina gave the man enough for a fresh roll of bread "Where're you off to today Nina??" He asked and Nina smiled, glad someone was taking an interest in her morning routine "I'm off to the bookstore, oh I just finished this most wonderful story about-" Nina began to say but the baker waved her off and turned back towards his shop "How nice, Maria!! El pan de los muertos, date prisa!!" he called and Nina sighed softly before brushing it off and going back on her way to the bookstore as eyes turned on her to watch her pass

"Mira, there goes that Nina girl, I bet she's going back to the bookstore" A girl in a dress far too proper to be worn walking around the town gossiped to her group of friends who giggled softly. "She's always so dazed and distracted, it's so obvious can't you tell??" Another asked as they turned and watched Nina slip into the center of town "Do denying she's a funny girl" The girls chirped together before laughing and going their own way. The sound of the bustling mercado enveloped Nina who couldn't help but smile softly as the familiar sounds of the town center flooded her ears 

"Buenos Dias!!"

"Cómo estás??"

"Cómo está tu esposa??"

"Necesito unos huevos!!"

"¿Por qué es tan caro?"

Nina sighed to herself as she saw the bookstore in sight and weaved her way through the crowd to reach it "There must something more than this simple life.." she muttered to herself before the familiar bell of the bookstore chimed as she pushed open the door and she inhaled the wonderful smell of old literature "Ah Nina!! Buenos Dias!!" The shopkeeper called from his ladder at one of the shelves and Nina laughed softly "Buenos Dias Señor" she called "I've come to return the book I've borrowed" she said as the shopkeeper slid down the later "Have you finished it already, I just lent it to you the other day" he said and Nina giggled softly "Oh I couldn't put it down" she said as she placed it back on it's place on the shelf "Have you got anything new??" she asked and the shopkeeper shook his head "Not since you were last here, I'm sorry Nina but business is slow" he said and sighed as Nina climbed up the ladder "That's alright.. I'll just borrow.. this one!!" she said as she pulled a thick book from the shelf and jumped down from the ladder and onto the wooden floor

"That one?? But you've already read it twice already!!" The bookkeeper said and laughed as Nina giggled "Well it's my favorite in your whole store, far off castle, magic spells, daring sword fights and a prince in disguise!!" She said happily and twirled around with a giggle. The bookkeeper smile and rest his hand on the young maiden's shoulder "If you like that much then it's yours" he said and Nina gasped "Oh Señor, I couldn't possibly-" she started to protest but the shopkeeper chuckled softly "I insist, it's yours" he said and Nina beamed before drawing the old man into her arms "Gracias!! Thank you very much!!" she said before pulling away and waving goodbye to her favorite shopkeeper and made her way back to her small cottage, already pouring into her favorite novel

"Mira mira, there goes Nina, and she's already got another book!!" A man called to his fellow workers who were patching up a pothole in the road "I wonder if she's y'know, feeling well" Another chimed in and circled his finger by his head and his coworkers laughed "Well her father is already loony, I bet it runs in the family" the third coworker added and they all shared a final laugh before getting back to their job. Nina sat down at the fountain in the middle of town and sighed contently as she spoke to herself and a passing flock of sheep, likely on their way to the pastures for the day "Oh isn't this just amazing??" She asked and giggled before flipping to the next page which showcased an intricate illustration of a fair maiden resting in a pasture with a young man peering at her from behind a tree "Look her, this is where she meets the prince, but she won't find out it's him till later" she said and giggled as a sheep climbed up onto the fountain next to her, only to be shooed away by the Shepard. Nina sighed to herself before getting up, brushing off her skirt, and going back on her merry way

As Nina passed by a tailoring shop she could've swore she heard the following conversation but just like every other rumor she heard, she ignored it, favoring the fantastical tales that her story had to offer. "It's no wonder she's the fairest in the heights, her looks have got no parallel" A woman purchasing a dress told the shop owner as she peered at the window and watched Nina pass "Si, pero behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather... odd.. very different from the rest of us" the shop owner said and the woman nodded "Very different from the rest of us, in fact she's NOTHING like the rest of us"

Across from town towards the edge a loud gunshot was heard followed by the pounding of feet on the cobblestone "Lo Tengo!!, I've got it Jose!!" a young man called as he caught the goose his friend had just shot out of the sky. Once he had the dead goose in hand he rushed back to Jose who was standing with his rifle, admiring his looks in a shop window, with a small group of women going gaga over him on the other side "You didn't miss a shot Jose, this is the second goose this morning, you're the greatest hunter in the village, no no, in the kingdom!!" the young man, Julio cheered as he dropped the dead goose into a sack "I know Julio, believe me I know" Jose said boldly as he flashed a smile at the women inside. "No beast alive stands a chance against you, oh and no one else for that matter" Julio cheered. It was no secret that Jose was the most sought after man in the heights, a fact that made Julio a bit jealous, but he just wished for his friend to be happy with whatever he did

"It's true my dearest Julio, and I've got my sights set on that one!!" Jose decreed as he cupped his hands and peered through them to catch a glimpse of Nina passing through the town "Is it the inventor's daughter??" Julio asked and pouted. Jose had been vying for Nina for as long as she'd been a young adult, yet he'd gotten nowhere and Julio prayed that Jose would shift his sights to someone else. He didn't want his friend to marry the village crazy person. "She's the one Julio, the lucky girl I'm going to marry" he said and Julio tried to protest "B-but she's-" he started to say but Jose held a finger up to Julio's mouth to quiet him "The most beautiful girl in town?? Of course" he said and Julio pushed Jose's hand out of the way "I know but-" he tried again but Jose had his own agenda "That makes her the best, and don't I deserve the best Julio??" he asked and Julio sighed "Of course you do Jose but-" he tried one final time

"Julio, right from the moment when I met her, no, right when I saw her I saw how gorgeous she was. She's the only one in town who's as beautiful as me, so I must woo and marry Nina" Jose said as he stomped his way into town, leaving Julio trailing behind with the bag of dead goose as he was enveloped by the bustling crowd full of rumor and chatter. Eventually Nina broke free from the crown and onto the empty street leading to her and her father's cottage. She thought she was going to make it without running into anyone but her hopes were dashed as a familiar voice called out to her "Hola Nina!!" she heard Jose call and she tried not to sigh "Buenos Dias Jose" she called before the man tore her book from her hands and peered at it curiously "Jose- may I please have my book back??" Nina asked as she tried to grab for it

"How can you read something so boring and mundane such as this??" Jose asked as he looked at the book from all angles, holding it just out of Nina's reach "You just use your imagination, the words paint a beautiful picture in your mind" she said and Jose rolled his eyes as he turned back to Nina "Nina Nina.... it's about time you got your head out of the clouds and your nose out of these boring books and start paying attention to more important things" Jose scolded as he tossed Nina's book over his shoulder and it tumbled into a puddle of mud. Nina gasped and tried to rush to save her book but Jose just put himself in the way. "Nina the whole town's talking about it" Jose ranted as he stepped out of the way and Nina got onto her knees to pick up the book, wiping it off as best she could with her apron as Jose marched around her, starting down at the young maiden "It's not right for a young woman to read because soon she starts to get her own ideas" 

Nina sighed before standing up and turning to face Jose who's eyes suddenly flicked up to look her in the eyes. "Jose times are changing, and you need to change with them" she said and Jose rolled his eyes before crossing his arms "I have a better idea" he said as he slid next to Nina wand casually wrapped an arm around her waist, once again taking her book from her hands "Why don't you and me take a nice stroll over to the tavern and take a look at all of my beautiful trophies??" he asked as he started forcing Nina to walk with him with a strong arms around her waist. Nina tried to protest but Jose was just too much stronger than her but eventually she was able to wriggle her way free

"Por favor Jose, I have to get home to my father, he's leaving soon and I have to help him prepare'' Nina said and Julio snorted as he had finally joined up with the two after pushing his way through the crowd "Your father huh?? He needs all the help he can get, and who says he'll even come back" he said and he and Jose laughed as Nina crossed her arms "Don't talk about my parents that way!!" she snapped and Jose smacked the back of Julio's head "Don't talk about her parents that way" he copied and Julio rubbed the back of his head "My parents are wonderful people, and my father isn't crazy, you'll all see!!" she cried before rushing the rest of the way up the path and into her cottage where she slammed the door and sighed heavily as she hugged herself before looking at the book who's pages were stained with brown mud. Her father wasn't crazy.. and neither was she Nina told herself. They'll all see... someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, this kinda mixes elements from both the original animated movie and the live action one so yeh but the story is obvi the same


	3. Discoveries and Disappearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina sends her father off to compete in a fair in the next town over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that some dialogue is song lyrics (in case you didn't notice) and the song in this chapt is from the 2017 movie (also uh towards the end- major creeper vibes)

Once Nina had calmed herself down she went into the kitchen to put up the fresh bread she'd bought from the baker and make her father a small plate of food. She knew he'd been staying up and missing meals, so she did her best when she could to make sure her father ate something instead of wasting away in front of his work. Nina's father was always a working man for as long as she could remember, always crafting and sketching, mostly images of Nina's mother before she left. Nina was just a little girl when her mother left, and she would write back whenever she could, but when Nina was nearly an adult her mother suddenly stopped writing. Nina's father Kevin ventured for days trying to find her to no avail and the two feared the worst for a few days before clinging to the hope that their beloved mother and wife would return

As Nina made her way to her father's work station she could hear her father softly singing to himself and she paused in the shadows to listen to him. It was a song she'd heard her mother and father sing to her countless times, and was one of the only things she could remember about her mother after all this time, but she still enjoyed hearing her father sing, no matter how much sorrow it brought. Nina waited patiently for her father's song to end before walking into the workshop and gently placing the plate of food next to her father's newest invention "Ah- Nina'' Kevin said as he fixed his posture and busied himself by fixing one of the cogs that went into the intricately designed music box he'd built "Could you hand me that uh.. that-" He started to say but Nina already knew what he needed and had it ready for him "Ah si si... thank you" he said as he took the instrument from his daughter and made a few small tweaks

"Could you get me that-" Kevin started to say but again, Nina already had what he needed ready to go "Gracias" he said and chuckled softly as Nina leaned onto the table next to her father "Will you be taking this to the fair??" She asked and Kevin sighed "I'm not sure Mija, it's a rather far journey" he said "It's not so far away, and Lincoln is a good horse, he will get you there safely" Nina said "Please papi, I know you can win this time" she said and gently kissed her father's cheek. Kevin smiled a bit and promised he'd consider it as Nina pushed the plate of food in front of him "Bueno, now eat" she said and giggled as Kevin shook his head and sighed "Just like your mother" he said as he picked at the contents of the plate while Nina walked around the room to examine it. "Papi do you think I'm.. odd??" she asked and Kevin abruptly stopped eating 

"My daughter?? Odd?? Wherever did you get an idea like that??" Kevin asked as he picked at his food and tinkered with his invention and Nina sighed "I don't know... I just couldn't help but think it" she said "Did you let the rumors get to you again mija??" Kevin called and Nina shook her head. She didn't let the rumors get to her no, but she still had ears with which to hear. "Mija I know that face" Kevin said and sighed as he got up and went over to his daughter "There's nothing wrong with being different" he said as he rest his hands on Nina's shoulders "You're a brilliant, beautiful young girl and if you wish to read and, and have your own ideas than I say go for it" he said and offered his daughter a smile who hugged him tightly "Gracias papi.." she said and Kevin patted his daughters back "Your mother would be so proud of you.." he said softly

Early the next morning Nina helped hitch her father's wagon to their horse Lincoln and load it up with plenty of food and supplies for a trip to the fair. "Shall I bring you back something from the fair??" Kevin asked as he looked down at his daughter who was leaning on the cart "Just a single rose" she said and Kevin chuckled "You ask for that every year" he said and Nina smiled "And every year you bring me one" she said and Kevin smiled "So I will bring you back a rose" he said before flicking the reins on his horse as Nina stepped back "Come on Lincoln, you know the way" he said as the horse pulled away from the small cottage, leaving Nina alone to wave her father goodbye

As Kevin and Lincoln rode through the woods the terrain suddenly changed and became unfamiliar to the two as the sun seemed to disappear. "We should be at the fair by now..." Kevin said aloud to himself "Perhaps we missed a wrong turn.." Kevin and Lincoln soon arrived in a fork in the road, with one path appearing much safer than the other. The two tried to take that path when out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning struck down a tree which fell into the way of the path "How perfect-" Kevin grumbled as he steered Lincoln towards the other path which appeared to just lead into darkness "This is the only way we can go" he said when Lincoln refused to move as he flicked the reins and kicked the horses side

The two made their way down the dark path and all appeared to be going smoothly until the howling of a pack of wolves startled Lincoln and made him rear up "Whoa there boy, they can't be this close" Kevin said, trying to calm down his steed but to no avail. The growling of wolves sounded and creeped ever closer until Kevin could see the glowing eyes through the tree. Lincoln had enough and reared back again, throwing Kevin off of the cart and making a run for the trees, taking most of the wolves with him. Kevin groaned softly before sitting up and brushing himself off as he was left alone in the dark woods "Hello..?? Lincoln??" He called out before the growling of more wolves caught his attention and he got up and made a mad dash for the treeline. 

Kevin beat at the branches as they tore at his clothes and scraped his skin but his only thought was to escape the woods and find sanctuary so that he could return home to his daughter Nina. The growling and barking got closer and Kevin feared this would be the end of him before a bridge appeared from the fog with a large iron gate which was closed. Kevin dashed across the bridge and pushed at the bars which swung in, causing Kevin to fall behind them. He turned around and slammed the gates shut just in time for the wolves to launch themselves at them. Kevin lowered the latch which locked the gate and backed up to catch his breath before he surveyed his surroundings. It appeared he was in the courtyard of some sort of.. castle.. but still had no idea where he was. There was no record of a castle anywhere near Washington Heights, so where was he?? Had he stumbled into another kingdom's territory?? If so , why were none of the windows lit up and why did everything appear to be in such disarray?? Was the castle abandoned??

Kevin pushed his confusion aside and ventured into the dark Castle, calling out to see if there was anybody taking refuge within the walls. "Hola?? Is anyone in here??" Kevin called and he could have sworn he heard a hushed conversation off to the side

"Is that a maiden??"

"Of course it isn't, it's clearly a guy. Has being stuck in this form made you forget what a woman looks like??"

"Relax old man, woman were your thing anyways"

"Uh Hello??" Kevin called again and suddenly the hushed conversation stopped. Kevin looked around for any signs of human life but only found an intricately made candelabra and a small grandfather clock. Kevin's inventor mind took over and he went to investigate the beautifully made machinery "Such mastery.." he marveled as he picked up the clock and opened the compartment to peer at the cogs inside. All of a sudden he felt something burn his arm and he cried out before dropping the clock and looking around. The candles in the candelabra were lit, which he didn't recall being lit but he brushed it off as just being absorbed into the incredible design of the two objects. Kevin righted the clock and brushed it off before going into the room adjacent to the entrance hall where he found a blazing fire and a table set for one while the clock and candelabra continued their conversation

"You are welcome" the candelabra said as the clock rolled its eyes "I was still dropped!!" The clock whispered harshly as the candelabra lost it's stiff position and groaned softly as it flexed it's joints “What are you doing??" The clock hissed angrily and it was the candelabra's turn to roll its eyes "Uh… moving?? What does it look like I'm doing??" He asked and the clock sighed "That man is still here, he could see you!!" he hissed but the candelabra took no care in the clock's words "if the master finds that man is here you know what he will do" the clock said and the candelabra groaned "Will you relax for one second?? The Prince is sulking in his chambers, he won't be down until much much later" it said and the clock considered knocking the stupid household object off of the table they were resting on

Over in the room with the fireplace Kevin had warmed himself up and had taken a seat at the table. "Perhaps they know I am here and have given me a nice meal.." He told himself as he piled his plate with food and began eating. As he was filling his stomach he saw a small teacup slowly scoot it's way forward across the table "I was told not to do this but uh... I couldn't help myself.." the teacup said and Kevin nodded slightly before his eyes widened and he stood up in a flash, excusing himself from the table and hurrying back to the main entrance hall "I uh... Gracias for letting me stay but I must be on my way.." Kevin stammered as he quickly left and rushed down the stairs. He'd take a walk through the forest to get home over haunted china any day

As Kevin hurried through the courtyard he couldn't help but notice a garden teeming with beautiful blood red roses "Si si... Nina's rose.." Kevin said as he changed directions and strolled into the garden. Kevin spotted a rose that was in full bloom despite the oddly gloomy weather. "I'm sure the castle wouldn't mind if I just take this one rose.." Kevin said to himself but before he could even pluck the rose, some large landed on the ground in front of him. He couldn't' quite see what it was, but he knew that it wasn't there a second ago "What do you think you're doing.." the thing growled in a voice much too deep to be human. Kevin stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground as he tried to explain himself "P-por favor... I just wished to collect a rose for my daughter, I promised to bring her one" Kevin said but the thing took no care

"First you trespass in my castle and then you try to steal from me?!" The thing roared before it reared forward and grabbed Kevin by the hood of his riding cloak "P-por favor!! Where are you taking me!!" Kevin cried as the thing dragged him through the courtyard and into the castle "I'm locking you up as thieves should be" the thing growled as Kevin tried desperately to escape, but to no avail

Back in Washington Heights Nina was just going through her daily chores but with more anger than normal. Jose had appeared to try and propose which she’d vehemently turned down, leaving the man to go sulk on his own as Nina was still reeling from all he’d said and done. “Can you believe him??” She asked the chickens as she scattered some feed for them “He wants me to be his wife, and have children with him?! Ugh and did you see the way he looked at me, I nearly gagged” Nina spat as she angrily tossed down the rest of the feed. Nina couldn't help but shuddered as the memory of that rather uncomfortable encounter bubbled up

_ "Nina come on, other ladies would KILL to be you today, for today is the day that your dreams come true" Jose said as he advanced on Nina who quickly ducked around the table in the main room "You know nothing of my dreams Jose" she said but that didn't stop him "Oh I know plenty, here, come sit with me and picture this" Jose said as he sat down in one of the chairs and patted his lap. Nina shuddered before remaining standing as Jose rambled on "Just imagine, a rustic hunting lodge with my latest kill roasting on the fire.. with my wife giving me a nicee massage" Jose said as he settled more into his chair. his legs parting momentarily as Nina turned to hide her gag. "The little ones are playing on the floor with the dogs. We'll have oh... six or seven perhaps" Jose said and Nine turned back to him "Dogs??" she asked, praying but Jose laughed and got up _

_ "Oh no Nina, strapping boys just as handsome as their father" Jose said as Nina rolled her eyes "That sounds wonderful for you Jose" she said as she tried to avoid Jose who just advanced on her again "So, what do you say Nina??" He asked as he had her pinned at the front door, body uncomfortably close "Just say yes" he purred and Nina gulped "Jose I-" she tried to say, hand ready on the doorknob and Jose closed his eyes and had his lips pursed as if he were expecting a kiss. "I just can't" Nina said as she ducked out of the way and pushed the door open, leaving Jose to stumble outside alone and in defeat _

"Can you believe it?? Señora Jose?? Ugh he makes me sick!!" Nina cried as she burst through the garden gates and made a run for the hills on the edge of the town where she could finally be free and proclaim her true desires with no one around to criticize her or knock her down "I just want to adventure in that great wide somewhere!! Oh I want it more than I can bear..." Nina proclaimed to the hills as she slowly spun around, taking in the wide open spaces that were hers for the explore. "If only someone understood.." Nina said and sighed softly as she plopped down in the grass on her knees "I've got so much more than they could ever dream about.." she said before the familiar neighing of a horse drew her from her thoughts "Lincoln??" Nina asked as she stood up and saw the horse running up the hill with her father's cart, only he wasn't in in

"Lincoln?! Where's Papi, what happened?!" She asked worriedly as she took hold of the horse's reins and tried to calm her down. She led the horse and cart back to her cottage and unhitched the horse before dashing inside for her riding cloak. She returned and quickly mounted the horse before kicking his sides and flicking the reins "Take me to him!!" she called as Lincoln sped off back towards the dark woods with Nina on his back


	4. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina ventures to the enchanted castle to save her father at a great cost

As Lincoln and Nina tore through the forest the strangest thing began to happen. It had been a beautiful and sunny summer day back in the heights, but now all of a sudden dark clouds formed overhead and began dumping.. snowflakes?? Why was it snowing in the middle of July?? "Lincoln I don't recognize any of this terrain.." Nina said softly as she slowed down her horse to exercise a bit of caution "You sure Papi was here??" She asked and the horse appeared to give a curt nod before the snowy clouds receded and Nina was able to see a lonesome bridge leading to a set of iron gates. Nina dismounted from Lincoln and pushed at the gates, surprised to see that they were open as she lead Lincoln through 

As the two walked Nina saw that they had stumbled into some sort of courtyard belonging to a rundown castle that looked like it hadn't been inhabited in years. "Stay here Lincoln.." Nina said softly as she tied her horse to a stray bar "I'll be right back with Papi" Nina ascended the stairs up to the main front doors which she pushed open and shivered softly at the cold interior of the castle "Hello?? Is anyone in here?? I'm looking for mi Papi" Nina climbed the stairs at the end of the entrance hall and began to search the castle as the clock and candelabra came to life again

"Now that was a maiden" the Candelabra said and the Clock huffed "Thank god you could see that much" it said and as the Candelabra lost its rigid shape and hoped down from the table "What are you doing?!" The Clock hissed as it carefully climbed it's way down to find the Candelabra making a dash for the stairs where the maiden had climbed "I'm going to follow the girl of course, what if she's the one who could break the spell!!" The Candelabra called and the Clock had no choice but to follow as best it could. What if this was the maiden?? Oh what the clock wouldn't give to be human again

Over in the kitchens of the castle an intricately painted teapot was readying a pot of sudsy water for the other dishes to hop into as a small teacup with a small chip in it happily bounced his way over to the teapot "Señora!! Señora I saw a girl in the castle!!" the teacup chimed happily as the teapot huffed angrily "I do not have any time for more of your stories, now come on, into the tub" the teacup said as she hooked her spout into the teacups handle and tossed it into the tub of water as 2 intricate feather dusters flew in through the open door "Señora there's a girl in the castle!!" The first said happily as it twirled around in the air, showcasing it's beautiful plume of feathers as it it were a beautiful skirt "She is quite attractive too" the other said and giggled as the teacup surfaced from the tub "See, I told you, I'm not crazy!!"

Nina followed the stairs all the way to one of the towers of the castle and thought she'd reached a dead end before she heard someone crying out for help "Papi?!" Nina called as she hurried up the stairs to find her father locked in some sort of cell "Nina?! What are you doing here, you have to go now before!!" Kevin protested as Nina tried to opened the cell door "I'm not leaving without you, who's done this to you??" she asked but Kevin wasn't done "Mija please, there's no time to explain you must go!!" He said but Nina just shook her head "Papi I'm not leaving you!!" She barely finished as something large landed behind her and tore her from the door "What are you doing here?!" it roared before backing into the shadows

Nina looked around frantically and called out "Who's there, who are you?!" "I am the Master of this Castle" the thing growled as he shifted in the shadows. Nina did her best to follow it but she still couldn't make out any features "I've come for mi Papi, please let him out, he's done nothing wrong" She tried to reason but the thing was having none of it "He trespassed and stole from my gardens, he's a petty theft!!" The thing roared and Nina looked back at her father. She remembered seeing a garden off in the distance when she and Lincoln had entered the castle.. "He was taking it for me, I asked for the rose" Nina said as she turned fully away from her father to face the shadows

"That means nothing, he is still a thief and he is my prisoner" The thing growled and Nina began to run out of ideas "I'll do anything!! Please!!" She cried as Kevin kept trying to quiet his daughter. Nina sighed shakily before looking between the shadows and her father in his cell. "Take me instead" Nina offered and Kevin immediately began protesting louder as the thing in the shadows seemed to be taken aback "Take you?? You would.. take his place??" The thing asked and Nina nodded "But if I take his place, promise you'll let him go" Nina said and The thing agreed "Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever as my prisoner" For a moment Nina seemed to way her options before she decided to step into the light streaming in through the open window

"Come into the light.." Nina said and the thing agreed, slowly stepping into the light and leaving Nina stunned in fear. The thing before her was a huge, animalistic beast that easily towered over her with huge paws with claws and even bigger and sharper horns. Nina had to turn away and went to hold her father through the bars as he tried desperately to persuade her to go. Nina pulled away and wiped her eyes as she joined the Beast in the light and sighed before nodding "You have my word" she said and the Beast grinned a devilish grin before bursting past her and unlocking the cell that he'd kept her father in "It it done" The beast growled as Nina fell to the floor and Kevin burst from his cell to hold his daughter close "Nina no, you can't do this, please I'm old, I've lived my life I-" he began to say, only for the Beast to grab him by his cloak and tear him from his daughter's arms "No, wait!!" He cried as Nina tried to follow her father, only to remember her promise to the Beast

"Please!! Spare my daughter, Por favor I beg of you!!" Kevin cried as the beast dragged him out into the courtyard where a carriage was waiting, long overgrown in ivy "Your daughter is no longer your concern" the Beast growled as he threw Kevin into the carriage. "take him to the village!!" he commanded and the carriage broke free from the ivy and drove itself to the village, with Kevin crying out for his daughter inside. Nina watched from her new home in the cell, collapsing against the window sill and sobbing heavily as she watched her father disappear into the fog, knowing she'd never see him again. A few moments later she slid down the wall and hugged her knees, burying her face in them as she tried to muffle her crying 

As the Beast climbed the tower stairs he was stopped and an incessant tugging at his cloak. "Your Majesty" The beast heard before he turned and roared down at the small candelabra "What is it?!" The Candelabra took a moment to compose itself before he began speaking "Well y'know, since the girl is gonna be with us for uh.. quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room" the candelabra said and the beast growled before storming up the stairs and into the cell where he saw the girl still sobbing "You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye.." Nina sobbed as she looked up at her capture "I'll never see him again.."

The beast looked away and for a moment his icy heart thawed as he thought back to his servant's words "I will.. show you to your room.." the beast finally said as Nina wiped her eyes "My room?? But I thought.." she began to say before the Beast turned back to her "What, you want to stay in the tower forever?!" He roared and Nina whimpered softly before getting up "No.." she said softly as the Beast stormed away, grabbing the Candelabra to use as light as he showed Nina to her room. The Beast looked back at Nina and could easily tell she was scared and sad but he brushed it off and looked forward until the Candelabra in his hand shooed him to say something to her. The Beast sighed before looking over his shoulder at Nina

"I.. hope you like it here... the castle is your home, you may go anywhere you like, EXCEPT the west wing" The Beast explained and Nina looked up at him "What's in the West Wing-" she began to say but the Beast stopped and turned to roar at her "IT'S FORBIDDEN!!" Nina jumped and whimpered. The Beast took no notice and just continued on his way, ignoring the scowl he got from the Candelabra. Soon enough the two (three counting the Candelabra) arrived at a long unused guest room and the Beast opened the door "This is your room. If you need anything my servants will attend to you. And you will join me tonight for dinner. This is not a request, it's an order!!" The Beast said before locking Nina in her room and leaving her to sob alone on her bed

Nina had no clue how much time passed, but soon she heard a soft knocking at the door that pulled her from her sobbing "Who's there.." Nina called as she sat up and sniffled softly before wiping her eyes "Some of the servants have gathered here to help you relax dear" A female voice called through and Nina stood up to open the door, expecting to see a large group of people gather but only to find several household objects riding on a tea cart which pushed itself into the room. Nina gasped and backed up as a Clock and Candelabra hopped down from the cart and Nina sat down heavily on her bed "B-but.. this is impossible.. clocks and tea carts can't move on their own.." Nina said as the teapot began to pour itself into the tea cup "Well I guess we're impossible than" the Candelabra said before the Clock hit it on the back of it's golden head 

"Allow us to explain-" The clock said before looking around the room "Oh no no this won't do, there's cobwebs everywhere" He said before turning himself towards the door "Ladies!! We need some help here!!" the clock called and a moment later 2 feather dusters flew into the room and began tidying it "Don't worry Señorita" One of the feather dusters said "We'll have this place sparkling in no time" Nina wasn't concerned with the tidiness of her room so much as she was about the talking inanimate objects "But.. I'm still confused as to how this is all possible, does everything here talk??" Nina asked as she picked up a hair brush on the dresser "Hello there" she said and The clock sighed and the Candelabra tried not to laugh

"No dear, not everything, here, allow us to introduce ourselves" the teapot said as the teacup waited patiently for its job to be fulfilled "My name is Camilla, I'm head of the house staff and was the Prince's personal nanny" the teapot said as the teacup bounced happily in its spot "My name is Sonny, I don't really have a job, I was just a teen whose parents worked in the castle. But I guess I work in the serving industry now" the teacup said as the clock took a bow, or at least bowed as best he could. "My name is Usnavi, head butler of the castle, and this is Pete, head of the serving industry and kitchen staff" the clock said as the candelabra rolled its eyes "I could've introduced myself" it grumbled as the clock sighed

The two feather dusters finished their jobs and floated down in front of Nina "I'm Vanessa" the first one said as it twirled around "And I'm Carla" the second said before flying over to the wardrobe in the corner "This is Daniela, she sleeps a lot, it's hard being stuck in one place but she used to be the castle hairdresser" she said as she flew around the wardrobe to wake it up "Aye dios mio.. what time is it??" The wardrobe asked before seeing everyone gather "Carlita did I miss something?! Why did you not wake me up earlier?!" The wardrobe explained and Carla giggled softly "Lo siento Dani, but we have a guest with us" she said as she settled on the wardrobe. Vanessa floated down and leaned into the clock who did his best to wrap an arm around the handle of the feather duster

"Can I give you some tea now??" Sonny the tea cup asked and Nina nodded slightly as she tried to keep up with everything. This was like something out of her books, so why was this happening to her?? The tea cart lowered itself so Sonny could slide down without spilling any tea as Nina carefully picked him up "And.. you're ok with this??" she asked and the teacup nodded "Yep, not like I've got anything else to do" he said as Nina took a small sip. "That was a very brave thing you did dear" Camila said and the gathered objects nodded in agreement "We all think so Señorita" The wardrobe said and Nina sighed "But I've lost everything.. my freedom.. my dreams.. my father.." she said as she slid onto the floor and set Sonny down

"Cheer up child, everything will turn out ok in the end" Camilla said and Nina couldn't help but smile softly "Gracias.." she said and Camilla smiled before gasping "Dios mio.. here we are chatting away when there's cena to be made" she said as the the tea cart gathered up all of the objects before leaving and Nina sighed softly "FINALLY I have something to do now" Daniela said as she opened up her drawers and fabric and ribbon shot out, wrapping itself around Nina and forming into a rather expensive looking dress "Oh, this is very kind of you but I'm not going to dinner..." Nina said as she slid out of the dress and back into her normal, more simple clothes "But you must, The Prince has decreed it" Carla said as she reclined on Daniela's stocky shoulder "I'm not going, and his majesty just has to accept that" Nina said as she sat down on the bed and Daniela and Carla shared a worried look. The Beast would not be happy with that


	5. A terrible first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin tells the village about Nina's capture while the Beast struggles to cool his temper when Nina refuses his invitation for dinner

"Who does she think she is?!" Jose yelled into the roaring fire in the fireplace as Julio placed yet another drink into his hand, only for it to go crashing onto the ground from Jose's anger. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man, NO ONE says no to me!!" Jose said and Julio sighed at the wasted alcohol before nodding "Damn right!!" he said as he gestured for another glass "Dismissed.. rejected! It's more than I can bear!!" Jose said as he turned away from the bustling pub crowd and sulked "More beer??" Julio asked as he received his third glass to offer to Jose

"What for?! Nothing helps!! I've been disgraced" Jose said and sighed heavily as Julio rolled his eyes. His friend had a bad habit of being.. well.. just a little over dramatic, after all this wasn't the first time he'd been turned down by Nina. But the only way to fight dramatics was theatrics. "Jose listen to me" Julio said as he slid into the seat next to Jose "You've gotta pull yourself together man, and besides!! You're the most sought after guy in the town, so what if one got away, there's 5 more dying to take her place" Julio said to try and cheer up his friend but it didn't appear to be working. Julio huffed before ruffling around in his pocket and pulling out a small handful of golden coins before going to the band that was playing rather boring bar music "Play something to get people to dance" he said as he gave the leader the money before the musicians erupted into a fast paced song

Julio shooed everyone away from the dance floor, passing some coins to each before going over to Jose and dragging him until he was standing upright "Julio what the hell are you doing??" he asked as his friend lead him to the dance floor which quickly swarmed up again with people "Dancing with my friend to raise his spirits" Julio said as he began dancing with Jose in a rather informal way. Jose sighed and rolled his eyes before joining his friend as the rest of the pub goers sprang into action, several calling out for Jose to dance with them (some needing a bit of persuasion from Julio and his bag of gold coins)

The pub was full of sounds of laughter, the rushing music played by the band and the squealing and shrieking of many of the maidens who were happily enjoying themselves on this raucous evening. For a moment, Jose found his spirits lifted by the spur of the moment until the doors to the pub blew open and in rushed that obnoxious inventor Kevin, Nina’s father. “Someone help!!” He cried and the musicians stopped their music as the crowd stilled. Jose pushed his way through the crowd until he was face to face with Kevin, waiting to see why the old man had ruined such a perfect moment"Well spit it out" Jose said as he crossed his arms "You have practically the whole town listening

"Please, he's got my daughter!! This.. this terrible BEAST has my daughter!!" Kevin explained as the pub erupted into laughter. "Oh you poor old man.." Jose said as he clicked his tongue and shook his head "There's no such thing as a Beast, besides, I'm sure Nina just... left Washington Heights to go to another town's market. It's not unlike her to just disappear y'know" Jose tried to reason but Kevin was having none of it "No you don't understand!! I was there!! He had me trapped but Nina took my place instead. He lives in this HUGE castle not far from Washington Heights." Kevin explained as more laughter erupted from the crowd "Looks like someone's going loco" Julio said and snickered behind Jose's back 

"No no please, you have to understand, He's real!! He's a huge monster with horns, and sharp fangs and claws!! He has my daughter, he has my Nina!!" Kevin cried but the pub had already begun to move on from his outrageous tale. All except Jose, who'd begun to concoct a plan. "Wait wait!!" He called and the pub stilled again. "Kevin, is what you're saying the truth?? Is there really a Beast keeping Nina captive??" He asked and Kevin nodded, relieved that SOMEONE had finally listened to him. "And it's not far from town??" He asked and Kevin nodded again. "Jose- you can't actually believe this fool can you??" Julio asked but Jose brushed him aside. "Julio and I will travel with you to rescue Nina" he said and Julio's mouth fell open "What?! You can go waltzing into the forest all you want by yourself but you're not dragging me along!!" Julio tried to protest but one look from Jose stopped his squabbling

"Muchos Gracias Jose" Kevin said sincerely as Jose rolled his eyes and waved it away"Yeah yeah, we'll leave tomorrow morning. Now get out before I have you thrown out" Jose said as Kevin bowed his head and hurriedly left. "Please tell me you're kidding-" Julio said as the crowd resumed dancing and Jose shook his head "It's all part of the plan mi amigo, all will be dealt with. If we go with Kevin and there's actually a Beast, then one quick shot and the Beast shall be no more" he said and smirked "Nina will be mine by the end of the week, Kevin will be begging for me to marry her and Nina will have no choice but to go along with her father's wishes whether she wants me or not"

"Your majesty, dinner has only just been served, I'm sure our guest is on the way" Usnavi said hopefully as he and Pete hopped across the mantle of the fireplace, trying to track follow their Master who was pacing on all fours while Camilla waited on the table. "But she should be here by now, what's taking her so long!!" Benny roared as Pete and Usnavi tried not to topple over the edge of the mantle while turning. "Give the poor girl a break, your majesty. She lost her father and her freedom on the same day. She's frightened" Camilla said calmly but the Prince wasn't one for calm. "Then if she has nothing left why won't she just take my order!!" Benny roared and the Clock, Candelabra, and Teapot shared a look before Carla and Vanessa flew into the room with Vanessa landing besides Usnavi and leaning into him

"Well?!" Benny asked the two feather dusters "Is she coming or not?!" he roared but by the way the two girls cowered it was obvious the answer was no, so Pete stepped in to try and change the subject. "Your Majesty, have you considered the fact that this girl could be the one to break the spell??" He asked and Benny paused to look up at the Candelabra "Of course I have!! I'm not a fool!!" he growled before returning to his pacing. "Good. So it's really simple then, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and TADA!! We'll be human again by midnight!!" Pete exclaimed happily but Camilla shook on the table, her new way of shaking her head when she had no head to shake

"It's not that easy Pete, these things take time and care" She said but Pete was too focused on his fast track plan to victory "The Rose has already begun to wilt, we don't have that kind of time" he said as Benny stopped his pacing to gaze into the roaring fire for a moment "It's no use... she's so beautiful and I.." He began to say as he rubbed the back of his neck with one of his mighty paws before staring fore lonely at it "Well look at me!!" he growled before turning away in shame. The household staff all looked at each other before Camilla hoped to the edge of the table "Well you must help her to see past all that your majesty" she said as Benny growled lowly "I don't know how!!"

The staff all froze as the painted face of the teapot pursed it's lips and began to order around the Prince, something only she dared to do. "Well you can START by making yourself more presentable, now straighten up and try to act more like a gentleman!!" The Prince did as told, a bit taken aback by the sudden shift but thankful to get at least some help. Pete caught onto the idea and hoped down off of the mantle and climbed onto the table to join Camilla as one of the only objects besides the feather dusters who was able to completely free roam without needing a cart or Benny's help. "Yeah yeah, and when the girl comes in, you give her that award winning smile" He suggested while flicking his golden hands at Benny to encourage him to smile, which ended up being quite the dreadful sight

"Oh but don't frighten the poor girl" Camilla said as Benny went to look at her before Pete spoke again "Impress her with your charm and wit!!" He countered as Benny nodded along before Camilla shot a glare at Pete before speaking "But be gentle" "Be confident" Pete chimed in again "But be sincere about it" Camilla added as Benny shook his head and covered his ears, trying to sort through all of the conflicting advice. "But you MUST control your temper!!" The two finally agreed before Carla cleared her throat to get everyone's attention before Vanessa pushed her clock boyfriend forward. While Pete and Camilla had been teaching the Prince how to act, the two girls told Usnavi about the truth of the matter and had pushed breaking the news onto him as he was the Prince's closest friend

"Well?!" Benny asked "Is she coming or not?!" Usnavi nervously played with some of the cogs in his clock as he tried to figure out the best way to put it "Well um... you see... she is in the process of.." He tried to say before sighing and bracing himself for the Prince's inevitable outburst "She's not coming-" he said meekly and for a moment the castle was dead silent until Benny roared loud enough to shake the whole building "WHAT!?". He burst through the doors to the dining room and charged into the great hall as the staff desperately tried to keep up. Benny slid across the tile floor of the castle, emitting an ear splitting screeching of claws against the floor before he sprung up the stairs, leaping from banister to banister until he arrived at Nina's room where he pounded at the door

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!!" He roared as the staff finally caught up with their Master. "I'm not hungry!!" Nina called as she sat on her bed in her room with Daniela trying desperately to get her to change her mind. "You come out or I'll... I'll break down the door!!" Benny roared, trying to get the upper hand but Nina wouldn't budge. "Your Majesty uh-" Pete interjected and the Prince turned his fury onto the Candelabra before cooling down "I could be wrong but uh... maybe this isn't the best way to get the girl to fall for you" Pete said nervously and Usnavi chimed in "Please just.. attempt to be a gentleman" he said as Benny growled and gestured to the door "It's not my fault she's being difficult" he snarled as Camilla hopped forward "Gentle.." she reminded him and the Prince huffed before turning to the door again 

"Will you... please...come down to dinner.." He mumbled, but Nina still refused and Benny snarled and pointed at the door as if to say 'see I told you so' "Gentle Gentle.. please, and not so threatening" Usnavi said and Benny huffed again before bowing grandly, flicking his cloak for show as he tried once more "It would be a great pleasure if you would join me for dinner... please-" he said but Nina was set on her ways "No thank you" she said which was enough to make Benny snap "You can't stay in there forever!!" he yelled "Yes I can" Nina shouted back and the Prince turned on his heels and snarled "FINE!! Then go ahead and STARVE!!" He roared before turning to the gathered staff "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!!" he commanded before turning and charging down the hall on all fours to retreat to his private chambers

Usnavi sighed before turning to Pete "You heard the Master, Pete you stand guard at the door" he said as Pete saluted the clock and stood by the door "Inform me if the girl leaves, and the rest of us" he said and sighed "We should start cleaning up.." he said as all except Pete hopped away back to their place in the kitchen. Benny burst through the door to his private chambers which had been left in ruins since his transformation with broken and torn furniture everywhere. He swiped a chair out of his way and sent it crashing into the wall as he grumbled angrily to himself before arriving at a single table holding a glass case with a single glowing rose inside, the rose that the enchantress had given him, along with an ornate mirror with which the Prince could use to see whatever he wished. He picked up the mirror and peered at his reflection before growling "Show me the girl"

He watched as his reflection flashed and disappeared to reveal Nina in her room on her bed and his servant Daniela the wardrobe talking with her. "Believe me, the Prince isn't so bad once you get to know him. He can be a sweetheart sometimes, why don't you give him a chance??" she said but Nina seemed set on staying in her room, as far away from the Beast as possible "I don't want to get to know him!! I don't want anything to do with him!!" she cried as Benny's face fell and he set the mirror face down to end the vision "Oh I'm just fooling myself.." he growled "She'll never see me as anything but a monster.. a hideous beast.." Benny fell to his knees and watched as a pelted fell from the rose, a constant reminder of how little time he had as he hung his head in despair "It's hopeless.."


	6. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina sneaks out of her room for dinner, only to stumble upon the Prince's forbidden chambers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> injury warning (aka blood warning) later in the chapt

Pete marched in front of the girl's room as instructed to do so, but quickly became bored of his dull task. "Man why did I have to do this-" he muttered to himself before the soft clinking of china on the floor of the castle caught his attention "Señora Camilla??" Pete called as he stood at attention before the little teacup Sonny hopped into view "No, it's just me" he said and the candelabra couldn't help but smile "Thank god, I was losing my mind watching a closed door, after what Benny did there's no way she's coming out" Pete said as he casually leaned against the wall as best he could while Sonny closed the distance between them "You won't believe how hard it was to shake my cousin off of me" Sonny said and laughed as Pete smiled. He missed the time when he and Sonny were both human, spending nights together in the castle garden when most of the work was done, sneaking around late at night, stealing sweets from the kitchen to share in the highest tower with the most splendid view, and the passionate nights spent together in each other's arms

"You're thinking about when we were human aren't you Petey, I know that look" Sonny said and Pete sighed before nodding "I can't help but remember what it was like.." He said and Sonny looked down at the castle floor "I miss it too... but now that the girl is here, maybe she can break the spell" Sonny said hopefully, but Pete was starting to lose faith in their salvation. A few moments later the door to Nina's room cracked open, and her head poked out, spooking the Candelabra and Tea cup chatting outside "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.." She said softly as she stepped fully out of her room "I was just checking to see if... if the.. The Beast was out here" "Nah I think he's still sulking in his room" Pete said as Sonny hopped closer to Nina "Are you hungry??" He asked and Nina nodded sheepishly "A bit... I'm afraid I was just angry and scared before.. but I don't want to starve in there. Besides, I think I needed some quiet. Daniela is nice, but.." Nina began but her voice trailed off and Pete finished her words "Too chatty??" he asked with a smirk and Nina nodded slightly "Just a bit- but she and Carla are both really sweet. It's a shame they're forced to be apart"

"It's hard for all of us. Some of us had family outside the castle that we can't see anymore" Sonny said as Pete walked over to the teacup and carefully picked him up "Really?? DO they know you're here??" Nina asked and Pete shook his head "Not that anyone knows of. Señora Camilla had a family in a village not too far from here but she has no way to contact them. She can barely even remember their names and faces" Pete said as Nina gasped "That's awful.. I wish there were something I could do to help you all.. you've all been nothing but kind to me, you shouldn't be cursed like this" she said as the tea cup shifted in Pete's hands to look up at him "We manage" Pete said before leading Nina down the stairs "The kitchens are this way, I'm sure there's some food there for you" Pete said as the young women followed the cursed objects

"So much for all that-" Usnavi grumbled as he oversaw the kitchen being cleaned up "Cheer up Navi, we knew it would be like this at first" Vanessa said as she fluttered down from cleaning the rafters "I know, but the rose is wilting. We don't have the time for this to be happening" Usnavi said as Vanessa spun around her clock lover, shaking out the dust from her plumage "Things like this take time, you heard Camilla. And besides, unless his royal ass can change his attitude you'll be stuck chiming the hour" Vanessa said with a touch of annoyance in her voice as Usnavi tried to quiet her "Don't speak ill of the prince, you know just as much as I do that he's a good man, he's just been... led astray" Usnavi said as Vanessa went back to cleaning to busy herself and keep her mouth shut

"We have a guest!!"Usnavi heard Pete call before turning to see the Candelabra with his cousin in his arms, leading the girl into the kitchens "Pete what are you doing?! The Master said not to let her out!!" Usnavi cried as Pete set down Sonny who hopped back onto his tea saucer "I know I know, but she said she was hungry, she's gotta eat something" Pete protested and before the argument could go on any further, Camilla rolled out on her tea cart and stopped besides Nina with a selection of food and sweets "Take as much as you like dear, you must be starving. Days like today can really work up an appetite" Camilla said comfortingly as Nina snagged a few snacks from the cart and graciously thanked her "I've said it before and my words still stand. Just give the Prince a chance. I know he appears rude and angry but in truth he's just confused and scared. He's a good man, I know he is" Camilla said as Nina nodded along to the tea pot's words

"Señora Camilla is right" Pete said as he hopped onto the cart after helping Sonny on "He's a fun guy, when he's not, y'know, like this" "I really wish there were something I could do to help" Nina said as Vanessa swooped down again and settled besides Usnavi, nudging him forward with one of her feathery wings "Usnavi and Pete can take you on a tour of the castle to help you feel more comfortable" She said and tried not to giggle as Nina curtsied in thanks "I'd love a tour. I've never been to a castle before, much less an enchanted one" She said as Pete slid down from the tea cart and Vanessa nudged Usnavi to follow, who seemed less than eager to be alone with the girl who was supposed to be locked in her room, and Pete

Nina followed the clock and Candelabra down the great halls of the Castle, admiring the architecture and imagining how her father would've reacted to such a magnificent piece of craftsmanship  _ "These pillars are the perfect combination of style and practicality. Whoever built these must've been a master" _ She imagined her father saying  _ "Tal brillo... I wish I could craft like this mason" _ "Señorita!! Not that way!!" Nina was snapped from her thoughts when she heard Usnavi cry out as she'd begun to head up a flight of stairs leading to what she assumed to be the west end of the castle. "Why not?? Is there something wrong with the stairs??" Nina asked before remembering the Beast's words "No one is allowed in the West Wing" Usnavi said as Nina cast a glance up the stairs, her curiosity spiking "My apologies... actually. I have a request" Nina said as she descended the stairs "Does this castle have a biblioteca?? I'm quite the bookworm" Nina said and Pete crossed his metallic arms "What is it with people and libraries?? It's just books" he said before being smacked on the back of the head by Usnavi "Of course we have one, the finest in the Kingdom. Come, it's this way" Usnavi said as he turned and dragged Pete off after him, the two erupting in a fight almost instantly

Nina smirked proudly to herself before turning back to the stairs and climbing them, questioning what was so sacred about the West Wing, that only the Prince was allowed in. As she walked down the hall, she felt as if she were falling into darkness, as less and less lamps were lit, and the floor and walls began to bear huge claw marks. Nina wrapped her arms around herself and pressed on, determined to find what was at the end of the hall as she eventually came to a set of great doors, one of which was barely hanging onto the hinge. Nina pushed the door open, and found herself in the ruins of a once grand master bedroom. Furniture was toppled over and broken, the carpet was ripped to shreds as were the velvet drapes. Nina covered he mouth to contain a gasp as she ventured into the room to further explore what she deduced was the Prince's room

Eventually, Nina spotted a torn painting that she investigated, and lifting up one of the shredded pieces of canvas revealed to her the full picture of a rather handsome Prince with tan skin and chocolate honey colored eyes. There was a sense of spirit in them, a far cry from the eyes of the Beast which were full of fear and were animalistic in appearance. Was this what the Prince looked like before he was cursed?? Nina looked closer at the painting, and noticed glistening gems, pressed into the Prince's earlobes. Earrings?? Why would a prince wear such gems, they appeared to belong to a Queen of sorts, why would he be wearing them?? Nina didn't receive her answer until she looked under the Prince's bed and found a locked trunk which she smashed open with a bit of debris. There wasn't much of interest to her at the moment, but Nina eventually found what appeared to be a family portrait of sorts, and sure enough the gems he'd seen the Prince wearing were being worn by the Queen in this painting. the Prince must've worn his mother's earrings as a sign of respect and remembrance to his mother's passing

Nina set the portrait down carefully and slid the trunk back underneath the bed before standing up and brushing her skirt off. She had no idea that the Beast she knew could have such a heart as to puncture his earlobes to wear his mother's gems. It reminded Nina of herself, and the grief she felt after her mother's disappearance. What if this spirited and caring Prince was still stuck inside the body of the monstrous Beast?? Nina pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind for now, as something softly glowing in the corner of her eye captured her attention. As she turned to focus on the glow, she saw it was a beautiful rose, glowing a soft shade of reddish pink and floating inside of a clear crystal casing. Nina felt herself drawn to the rose, and as she approached, she couldn't help but lift the protective covering to try to touch the enchanted flower

"What are you doing here!?" Something growled and Nina gasped, nearly dropping the covering as the Beast dropped down besides her and snatched the covering from her "I-I was just-" Nina stammered as the cursed Prince covered the rose "You could've ruined it!!" He roared as Nina backed away "I-I didn't mean any harm" She tried to reason, but the Prince had been through too much pain at the hands of this one girl, so he roared for her to get out, which Nina gladly accepted. She raced out of the West Wing and down the grand staircase, fetching her travelling cloak which had been draped on a coat rack by the door "Señorita where are you going?!" She heard Usnavi calling but she paid no mind to it and rushed out the great doors and down the snowy steps to fetch Lincoln from the stables "Come on boy, we're going home" Nina said, tears in her eyes as she quickly saddled up and raced out of the courtyard and off castle grounds, back into the dark woods

The ride began well, but the trees appeared to be growing much thicker and the snow poured down, making it nearly impossible to see a foot in front of herself. The howling of a pack of wolves stopped Nina and Lincoln from advancing, and the horse reared up, nearly tossing Nina off the back "Steady!!" She cried as she tried to see through the flurry before catching sight of the approaching wolves "This way!!" Nina said as she tugged on the reins and tried to lead Lincoln away from the pack, only to quickly be surrounded. A wolf lunged at Lincoln's legs, causing him to rear back and buck around, throwing Nina off of him and into the snow as the horse desperately tried to kick at the wolves. Nina quickly wiped the snow from her eyes and grabbed a thick branch from under the snow, ready to use it to defend herself. Most of the wolves ran after Lincoln, but still too many it seemed stayed to try and advance on Nina, who did her best to defend herself

Just as Nina feared all hope was lost and she was to lose her life alone in the woods, she heard a mighty roar and saw a blur of a dark mass launching itself over Nina and into the midst of the wolf pack. As Nina watched, she realized it was the Beast who began to fight the pack, roaring and swiping at any who dared get too close to Nina "Get out of here!!" The Beast roared as Nina stood up from the Snow and raced after Lincoln, who thankfully was left alone as the rest of the wolves had met up with the pack to try and take down the Beast. As she saddled up she looked back at the Beast, and was about to flick the reins to leave this place for good, but something kept her rooted in place. The portrait, the Queen's gems, the words from the servants and the fact that the Beast was here to begin with?? She couldn't just leave him, he'd surely die. As Nina watched, the Beast was able to drive away the pack, but was left barely standing, with blush gushing from deep wounds left by the wolves claws and teeth. The Beast turned to Nina, and let out a soft huff before collapsing into the snow

"Come on, we have to help him" Nina said as she flicked the names to get Lincoln to go towards the Beast. At first the Beast wouldn't budge, but after some more prodding Lincoln was standing near the collapsed Beast, with Nina in the pink snow next to him "Please.. you have to get up.. I have to get you onto Lincoln" Nina said softly as the Beast turned his mighty head to face her, his eyes barely open as he let out a wounded sound "Please Benny... I can't carry you.. if you don't get up you'll die.." Nina said softly as Benny closed his eyes for a moment before shifting to haul himself up, roaring in pain as he stood up fully. Nina helped him onto Lincoln and took the reins as the prince slumped forward and Nina led them all back to the castle. Perhaps she could stay until the Prince recovered, she did owe him her life after all 


	7. A Cursed Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina tends to the Prince's wounds while the gathered servants recount their memories of a time before the curse

Getting the Prince back to the castle was trouble enough, but tending to his wounds was another matter entirely. Every time Nina went in with a warm damp cloth to clean the wounds the Beast would roar in pain and the two would begin to argue "That hurts!!" Benny began once and Nina pursed her lips, anger bubbling up inside her. She was the one trying to save the Prince, why was he being so difficult?? "If you wouldn't squirm around so much it wouldn't hurt" She snapped but Benny snapped right back at her "If you hadn't had run away this wouldn't have happened!!" "Well if you hadn't had scared me I wouldn't have run away!!" Nina retorted and the servants gathered were left in a stunned silence, waiting to see if the two's tense argument would continue, and indeed it did. "You shouldn't have been in the west wing then!!" Benny roared but Nina held firm and was finally able to shut the prince up "Well you should still learn to control your temper. I know what I did was wrong but that doesn't give you the right to threaten me like that" 

Once the prince had gone silent he turned over in his bed, showcasing the extent of the injuries he'd sustained from saving Nina who looked away and composed herself before folding up the cloth and setting it down near the basin that had been brought to her. "Get some rest... I think I got everything cleaned up" Nina said and stood as she watched the Prince settle into sleep. "Thank you for everything dear" Camilla said from her spot with Sonny on the tea cart and the rest of the servants agreed "We are forever in your debt" Usnavi said then went to bow before remembering that it was nearly impossible with his stocky clock body. "Why do you stay with him?? It's obvious he's cursed you in some way, and the way he treats you is awful" Nina said as she stood, ready to leave as she didn't expect an answer, but what she got in return was more shocking

"He wasn't always this way dear" Camilla said and Nina turned to face her "He was such a sweet young boy. Many of the people that you see here grew up with him as well" she added and Nina turned to face Usnavi who'd wobbled forward "It's true. Benny and I are only a couple months apart and we were inseparable as kids" he said with a fond sigh "I'm about a year older than Benny" Carla pipped up and fluttered a bit into the air "Dani's a bit older but she still knew him as a baby" she added "The rest of us were born after the Prince, but we all still remember a time when his mother was alive" Vanessa added and Nina found a soft pillow to sit on, knowing that this would end up being a long talk "What happened after she died??" She asked and Camilla filled her in "The Queen was always such a kind soul, and she taught the young Prince to be the same. But she always struggled with her health and soon she passed, leaving Benjamin in the custody of his father the king" she said and sighed "He raised the Prince to be like himself, a ruthless leader and a prideful King. Young Benny didn't have any choice in the matter and his father was rather cruel with his punishments whenever he stepped out of line"

"That sounds terrible.." Nina said and found herself glancing at the Beast sleeping in bed. "He grew cold and distant, and when his father died it just got worse" Pete finally spoke up as he'd been busy whispering with Sonny about something that Nina couldn't guess. "With the weight of becoming the King now present, everything his sucky dad had taught him came crashing down" he added and Usnavi nodded in solemn agreement "As painful as it was to watch, who knows how painful it was for Benny to experience" Vanessa said and soon they were all looking at the Prince "I don't think this whole situation has helped much either" Sonny chimed in and Camilla nodded "He blames himself for everything, even though we know it's not his fault"

"Oh I wish there were something I could do to help.." Nina said and sighed "No one deserves a fate such as this". Usnavi was about to step forward and speak up but was stopped when Carla and Vanessa rushed down and covered him with their luscious plumes "There's no need to worry yourself about that dear" Camilla said and sighed softly "We know our fate" Nina looked down in defeat before her eyes were drawn to the softly glowing enchanted rose on the other side of the large room "What happens when the last petal falls?? Will you all be stuck like this??" she asked and Camilla nodded "What's worse is we won't be able to talk or move around" Pete added "We'll just be forgotten household items" "Rubbish" Usnavi corrected with a sigh "We'll be nothing more than rubbish". Nina felt a pang of sadness wash over her as she looked at the cursed servants around her. They were all such wonderful people who didn't deserve a fate such as this one, and she even felt that sadness extend to the Prince. Sure he had some... well... issues- but Nina was sure that that bright and cheerful little boy that the servants had been speaking of was still in there somewhere. And she'd do whatever she could to bring it back out

"We've been riding for hours old man, where the hell is this castle" Jose groaned as he shifted in his uncomfortable seat in the wagon "I told you, we should be nearly there, don't you feel the chill?? The summer air wouldn't feel like that" Kevin reminded the two men for what felt like the 5th time "We just need to- THERE!!" Kevin cried before jumping down from the cart which Jose pulled to a stop "There's the tree, only- it was supposed to be struck done... yet there it is standing" Kevin rambled as Julio scooted up to be next to Jose "You sure you want to marry into this family??" He muttered and Jose batted him away "Nina is well worth putting up with this old man" he muttered in return before looking back at Kevin trying to decide which path to take. His eye twitched and before he could stop himself he was hopping down from the cart and sauntering over to Kevin "Well?? You promised a castle and a Beast yet all I see is a crazy old man muttering to himself about wolves and trees" Jose snapped and Kevin pleaded with him to believe him

"Look" Jose huffed "I only did this so you'd give me Nina's hand in marriage. But now-" Jose began but was interrupted by Kevin's laughing "Give you mija's hand?? You must be crazier than I am" he said and that was when Jose snapped. A wicked grin grew on his face and he laughed along with Kevin before clobbering him on the back of his hand, causing the old man to slump to the ground, unconscious. Julio's eyes widened and he leap out of the cart in protest but was stopped by Jose grasping his arm with a strong hand "We were attacked by wolves and I heroically tried to save him but they got him before I could kill them off" He muttered and Jose shook his head "But what if he survives??" he asked as Jose went back to the cart and ruffled through their supplies before pulling out a length of rope "The wolves will get him. I'd be surprised if he lasted the night" Jose said as he dragged Kevin over to a nearby tree and began tying the unconscious man up

"Not a word of this Julio" Jose threatened "Or I'll string you up and leave you out here like this old fool. No questions asked" Julio gulped and nodded quickly as he helped Jose tie up Kevin before returning to the cart and beginning their trek home "Bastard- I can't believe I actually listened to him" Jose muttered without a glance back at the man they left for dead. Only Kevin wouldn't die. No one knows how he managed to escape from the woods unscathed, and none question it. Even Kevin doesn't quite remember it fully, but there's no question that he was saved by someone. Someone who was awfully familiar with a certain cursed Prince


End file.
